


Taking Stock

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Co-Captain snark battle, Competitive sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus turns up at Megatron's hab suite demanding a meeting. Megatron suspects he is trying to avoid the recently-returned Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Stock

Megatron paused mid-sentence.

Rodimus had shown up at his hab suite and demanded an impromptu meeting. Megatron had given him the benefit of the doubt. Mostly because Rodimus was under the impression Megatron had no good ideas to put forward at such short notice.

So it was aggravating - in the midst of proving Rodimus wrong - that his so-called co-Captain was studying his fingers.

"I hardly see the point of this meeting if you aren't going to listen."

Rodimus glanced up from his finger study,

"I am listening."

"Repeat what I just said."

Rodimus groaned,

"Ugh you sound like Magnus."

"Magnus would be forced to endure your incompetence. I am not so inclined," Megatron gestured to the door, "So unless you want to state the true reason for intruding on my privacy..."

Perched on Megatron's berth, Rodimus scowled,

"You sound like you already have some idea."

Megatron folded his arms,

"You're avoiding him."

"Who?"

"Don't be obstinate," Megatron growled, "Deadlock - Drift."

Rodimus scoffed.

"Drift is my friend. Why would I be avoiding him?"

"Because you let him take the blame for Overlord and banished him off the ship."

Rodimus' expression became more somber.

"He volunteered," he said, "He said my destiny was too important."

"Deadlock's mental faculties must have decreased when he switched sides," Megatron said snidely.

Rodimus' optics flashed.

"Maybe you're avoiding him!" he accused, "He was one of your favorites - you named him - then he dumped your sorry aft for the other team."

"Which is why he's uneasy around me," Megatron said, "Even though I have little appetite for retribution against him. By the by, I avoid everyone. There's no system of preference. Wait I take that back, you're at the top followed by everyone else."

"You're not exactly my favorite person either," Rodimus shot back.

"Then why are you here?"

"For a meeting."

"No," Megatron said, "Contrary to your objections, you came here to avoid Drift. It's the last place he would come after all."

Rodimus launched himself off the berth,

"You're insane," he gesticulated at Megatron, "You know that right?"

He stomped towards the door,

"And stop psycho-analyzing me. You're not the nerd."

Megatron cut between Rodimus and the exit,

"You're right. I'm not Rung, or Ultra Magnus, or any mech you should have annoyed with your transparent feelings of guilt."

"Shut up!" Rodimus snarled.

"Oh I've hit a nerve" Megatron smirked at Rodimus' clenched fists, "Planning on hitting me are you?"

"I could take you," Rodimus said, "You're not so great."

Megatron was hit with a sense of deja vu. But it wasn't Starscream who was running his mouth. It was Rodimus. A mech just as preening, just as ill-suited for command as his conniving little Seeker.

"Go ahead," he invited, "See what happens."

A small flash of hesitation crossed Rodimus' face. But Ultra Magnus wasn't around to object. None of the crew were around to see. He drew back his fist.

Slow, far too slow, Megatron blocked his punch easily. He seized hold of Rodimus' arm and flipped him onto the floor. Before Rodimus could struggle upright Megatron's pede came down on his chest. 

"Frag," Rodimus' hands grasped Megatron's pede, trying to wrench it away, “You!”

"Is that what you want Rodimus?"

Megatron's words caused Rodimus to freeze.

"What?" his mouth twisted in a sneer, "You're kidding me right? As if I'd want to frag you!"

He resumed his struggle with Megatron's pede.

"If anything you want to frag me!"

"Perhaps," Megatron leaned to apply more pressure on the mech underneath his pede, "If I wasn't so certain you'd disappoint."

"Disappoint?" Rodimus spat, "I could get you off so fast your helm would spin. You on the other hand, couldn't make me overload, even if you had a hundred frag toys to compensate for your presumably inadequate excuse for a..."

"Let's put that to the test then," Megatron cut him off smoothly, "Since you're so revoltingly overconfident."

He squatted down, thighs coming to straddle Rodimus' helm.

"Get off me!" Rodimus banged the back of Megatron's legs.

"You had your chance," Megatron said, "You could have pinged Magnus to rescue you. Instead you chose to lie under my pede and provoke me."

He retracted his valve panel above Rodimus' face. The younger Captain stared wide-eyed. There was the small patch of lubricant at the rim of the valve. Rodimus' attitude was usually a huge turn-off. But dominating him, that brought a certain pleasure to Megatron's array. The fact he had him trapped beneath his legs, helpless.

Rodimus' shock wasn't bound to last however. Megatron took a preemptive step, grasping the top of Rodimus' helm and forcing it up to meet his valve.

"Open your mouth like a good mech," Megatron ignored Rodimus' squirming, "If you're any good, I might return the favor."

Rodimus released a string of unintelligible curses against Megatron's valve. The vibrations were slightly pleasurable but not the end result Megatron was anticipating. He tightened his grip on the other mech's helm and ground his valve against his still-cursing mouth.

"Rodimus your infantile game of "hard to get" is not as endearing as you think it is. In fact it bores me. You have two choices, you can rise to the challenge or leave. What is it going to be?"

Rodimus had ceased cursing. His frame was limp. Megatron wondered if he had decided to ping Magnus after all. But then he felt the controlled deliberate flick of Rodimus' tongue. Megatron smirked.

Rodimus did have some skill as it turned out. Smashed against Megatron's valve, his lips nuzzled about blindly until they reached the anterior node. Rodimus' mouth locked around it and he mercilessly sucked.

Megatron ground forward, valve contracting, new lubricant leaking forth to meet Rodimus' eager tongue. He circled the rim of the valve teasingly before jamming inside, pushing against sensitive interior nodes.

Megatron arched, charge flaring through his circuitry, only rewarding Rodimus' audials with a low ex-vent as he neared his completion.

Rodimus returned his attention to the anterior node, grazing it with his dentae. The rush of pain-spiked pressure sent Megatron over the edge. He overloaded against Rodimus' face.

Afterwards he released him. The co-Captain fell back onto the floor, face coated in lubricant,

"See," he said with vicious triumph, "I told you I could get you off."

"Yes well done," Megatron said sardonically, "But I believe you said my helm would spin, I assure you it did not."

Rodimus scowled,

"Ungrateful slag," he said, "My turn."

He wriggled his legs impatiently.

"And what if I've changed my mind?" Megatron relished the sudden spread of dismay on Rodimus’ face, "After all, I've gotten what I wanted."

"You fragger!" Rodimus raged, "I knew you would do this. You know you're a bad lay and you're trying to avoid embarrassment."

"Then why are you upset?" Megatron said, "If I'm sparing you from disappointment?"

"Because you've wasted my time!"

"Yes it is frustrating when someone wastes your time," Megatron agreed, "Like a co-Captain turning up uninvited on the pretense of having a meeting. Perhaps if he'd been honest about wanting to be fragged, he might be in a happier position right now."

Rodimus grit his dentae,

"You want me to beg?"

"I want you to admit it’s what you want," Megatron answered, "Surely that's not so hard, a simple admission."

Rodimus eyed him with suspicion.

"I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. You can oblige my request, or you can walk out of my hab suite unfulfilled and covered in my fluid."

Rodimus ex-vented.

"I want to frag," he ground out, "There happy?"

"Your spike, show me," Megatron said by way of answer.

That caught Rodimus by surprise. He had probably expected Megatron to do the spiking. All the same his panel retracted and his spike sprang forth. Fully pressurized. Despite Rodimus' animosity he was irrefutably aroused. 

Looking over his shoulder Megatron studied it, a decent size for Rodimus' build, the same fiery coloring as the rest of his plating.

"Impressed?" Rodimus taunted.

"I've seen prettier."

"Yeah, like who's?"

"Deadlock's."

"Don't you..."

Rodimus jerked as Megatron's hand curled around his spike, thumbing the small build-up of pre-fluid on the tip. Rodimus gave a harsh intake, only to reattempt his threat.

"Don't you dare mention - ahh- his - frag!"

Megatron gave his spike a few pumps before he shifted his whole body into position, pressing his valve, still slick with lubricant, to the tip of Rodimus' spike.

"You should feel honored. I didn't give Deadlock this."

Before Rodimus could berate him he slammed his body down, impaling himself on the entirety of Rodimus' spike. The other mech's cry was swallowed by the roar of his engines. Megatron didn't give him time to adjust, beginning to shift himself on Rodimus, falling into a brutal rhythm.

Lift, impale, lift, impale...

Rodimus' hands gripped his thighs. It might have been an attempt to make him slow down. All that seemed to be coming from Rodimus' vocaliser were hisses of static. But his hips lifted, attempting to meet Megatron's rhythm, perhaps trying to undermine it.

Megatron thrust down even more violently and Rodimus shuddered underneath. He ceased trying to gain control after that, surrendering to Megatron's assault on his spike, arching helplessly as the larger mech rode him. Megatron could sense the charge building in him, as much as he was aware his own. Every time he slammed down on Rodimus, the other mech's spike penetrated deep against sensitive circuitry.

He did not attempt to deprive himself of a second overload. He let it come, the vibration bringing about Rodimus' own. Static became a discordant scream as Rodimus' transfluid filled him. Megatron ground to halt, looking down at the almost comatose Rodimus.

"A bad lay," he repeated Rodimus' earlier words smugly, "Do you still think that?"

A small hiss passed through Rodimus' lips. He stared up at Megatron with dimmed optics. Sufficed, Megatron lifted himself off Rodimus' spike and rose to his feet. The action caused transfluid to splatter down onto the mech beneath him.

The co-Captain stirred. Megatron expected Rodimus to make a fuss, insult him and leave.

But the other mech made no movement other than to roll on his side.

"I don't want to talk about Drift."

Megatron was perplexed. Both to the statement and Rodimus' position on the floor.

"Did I hurt you?"

Megatron could only imagine the fuss Magnus would make if he had.

He was actually relieved to hear Rodimus scoff.

"No," he said softly, "I'm just... taking stock. No Drift talk, okay?"

Megatron supposed Rodimus didn't present much hassle in his current state. He wasn't injured. Or being mouthy. Megatron could go about his business with him lying there.

Business that didn't involve discussing Deadlock.

"Very well," he answered and let Rodimus be.


End file.
